marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blade: Trinity Trivia
trivia about Blade: Trinity. *David S. Goyer had originally planned for the film to be set 20 years after the events of the second movie where the vampires finally had achieved world domination and enslaved all humans, with Blade being the last hope for humanity. Blade's slower aging could be explained by his vampire blood. The storyline was deemed too dark and was later dropped. *Colin Farrell was offered the role of Hannibal King, but turned it down. Also Ashley Scott was considered for the role of Abigail. *Even though it is the third movie in the "Blade" series, this was the first movie to have the Marvel Studios logo at the beginning of the movie. *Originally, Blade was to finally have an on-screen sex scene in this film, after not including a sex scene in Blade II nor "Blade". Both Wesley & David Goyer stated this on the Blade II DVD commentary. For unknown reasons, the planned sex scene was scrapped altogether. The sex scene was going to be with Abigail. *The film's opening chase scene was originally scripted for its predecessor (Blade II), but was scrapped due to budget concerns. The director wanted to include the scene, regardless of how much it was to cost. Another scene that was included, yet was originally scrapped, was the Vampire Blood farm scene (which featured human victims who were brain dead yet kept alive for their blood supplies). This scene was supposed to be featured in the first Blade movie. The director again wished to include it, to demonstrate the superiority of the vampire race, and that they are beginning to take over the world. *In Blade II, Wesley Snipes defeated the vampire security guards by using a few wrestling moves (which included a standing suplex and other moves). Two years later, WWE superstar and former World Heavyweight Champion Triple H was cast into the film as Jarko Grimwood. Triple H used a lot of wrestling moves also, including a running powerslam, and his trademark "knee to the face" move. *Apart from the running powerslam move, Ryan Reynolds (who played Hannibal King) took the brunt of Triple H's wrestling moves, refusing to allow a stuntman to "do his job". Jessica Biel and Ryan Reynolds went through a grueling training regime all in an attempt to keep fit and stay true to their comic book counterparts. Dominic Purcell, Jessica Biel and Ryan Reynolds all went on a strict diet as well, which according to the DVD extras, was something Dominic disliked (as he was restricted from eating junk food, which he craves). *The scene of Blade on his knees, resting (or meditating) was originally scripted as having him hanging upside down like a bat and sleeping. This idea was scrapped from the script due to the difficulty of pulling the trick off. *In the scene when Hedges (Patton Oswalt) is introduced, he is seen wearing a Fantastic Four t-shirt displaying the 4's logo. *David Goyer had prepared this particular sequel as grounds for a spin-off focusing on the Nightstalkers, but between the lackluster box-office and lack of audience interest, the spin-off never materialized. *A series created for Spike TV called, Blade: The Series, features Blade's character in continuing adventures. The lead is not played by Wesley Snipes, but by rapper/actor, Sticky Fingaz. The series picks up where the third movie in the series ends. The show was canceled after one season. *Abigail Whistler was created exclusively for the film, much like Whistler himself was for the original. Although Whistler did appear in the Spider-man animated series before his film appearance. David Goyer claims that Whistler was taken directly from him, right under his nose. *Blade II (2002) director Guillermo del Toro passed on the film when Hellboy (2004), his dream project, was greenlighted. *This marks David S. Goyer's directorial debut for a major motion picture. *An early idea by David S. Goyer for the film was to be set many years after the events of the last film, where vampires finally had achieved world domination and enslaved all humans, with Blade being the last hope for humanity. Blade's slower aging could be explained by his vampire blood. The storyline was deemed too dark and was later dropped. *German director Oliver Hirschbiegel was once under consideration for the job of directing the film, but could not due to a conflict with another film. He directed Der Untergang (2004) instead. *Ryan Reynolds gained 25 pounds of muscle for his role as Hannibal King. *The vampire dogs' mouthparts are the same as the Reapers' from Blade II (2002). *When Hannibal King is telling Blade about the return of Dracula, he shows Blade a copy of Tomb of Dracula #55. Marvel's "Tomb of Dracula" comic (#10 to be precise) was the title in which Blade made his first appearance in the early-1970s. *The character of Hannibal King was created by comic book writer Marv Wolfman, who also created Blade himself. Hannibal King made his first appearance in "Tomb of Dracula" #25 and has since teamed up with Blade on numerous occasions. *Hannibal King's line to Blade, "You might wanna try blinking", was improvised. *The film crew was forced to be selective in their shots for various green-screen segments because neighboring stages were being used for the filming of I, Robot (2004) and The Chronicles of Riddick (2004) and those sets would sometimes appear within the frames (and edited out later). *After the car crash that ends the opening chase scene, one of the benches at the bus stop in the background displays a poster with the word "esperanto" on it. This is the language being spoken in the subtitled film that King is watching later on in the movie while recovering from his wound (Incubus (1965)). *One of the television commercials for the film was recalled after one day of airing because it accidentally credited Jessica Biel as Jessica Alba. *An early idea of David S. Goyer was to include not only Hannibal King, but a female character called Rachel Van Helsing from the Tomb of Dracula comics, but then he heard about the movie Van Helsing (2004) and decided against it. He ended up creating the character of Abigail Whistler, Whistler's daughter, in her place. *The PDA used at the beginning of the movie is a PalmOne Tungsten T3. *Even though it's the third movie in the Blade series, this was the first movie to have the Marvel Studios logo at the beginning of the movie (Blade is a Marvel comics superhero). *A deleted ending had the group hunting a werewolf/vampire hybrid in a casino, possibly a look into the direction a 4th movie may take. *EASTER EGG: On the special features, disk click up and when the vampire hieroglyphics is highlighted then Click it to access a hidden movie *The car Blade drives in all three movies is a 1968 Dodge Charger modified with UV lights behind the front grille as well as numerous switches inside the car. After the movie the car was purchased by a man in Vancouver who kept the car virtually the same except for adding a 440 under the hood. *The old barge that the Nightstalkers use as their lair, was originally a floating McDonald's Restaurant built for Expo '86, held in Vancouver. *Triple H (aka professional wrestler Paul Levesque) impressed the producers with his work ethic and camera presence. New Line insisted that extra lines be written in the script to make his role bigger. *Jessica Biel inadvertently destroyed a camera, costing more than $300,000, when she fired an arrow directly into the camera's lens. She was directed to "aim for the camera", which had a Plexiglas shield in front of it to protect it, except for a small opening in front of the lens. Biel had perfected her archery skills while training for this role to such a degree that when she fired the arrow - at a distance of approximately 50 feet - at the camera, as she was directed, it went directly through the lens and into the camera itself, destroying it. The footage of the incident is included in the DVD extras. *The Whistler character (Kris Kristofferson) and the newspaper vendor are speaking in Esperanto, with English subtitles provided. The scene on and in the police headquarters is in both English and Esperanto. The movie watched by Hannibal King when he is recovering from his wounds on the boat is Incubus (1965) with William Shatner, which was shot in Esperanto. The Esperanto League for North America was contacted and asked to provide the necessary translations for the movie. *The girl in the vampire gift shop is wearing a Motörhead tank top. Motorhead is the band that recorded Paul Levesque's (aka "Triple H") theme music for the WWE, and he appears in this film as Jarko Grimwood. *Having just been saved by the Nightstalkers, Blade ridicules his rescuers as "rookies" and asks them if they think of the vampire hunt as a "sitcom". At that moment, the camera cuts to Patton Oswalt, who had been a cast member of the sitcom "The King of Queens" (1998) for several years. In addition, Ryan Reynolds was one of the stars of "Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place" (1998) and Jessica Biel played one of the daughters in "7th Heaven" (1996). *The vampire "final Solution" in this film originally came from an idea in Blade (1998), the first film in the trilogy. In a deleted scene Deacon Frost shows Karen Jensen a prototype of harvesting human bodies. This can be found on the "Blade" DVD. *The name of the talk-show host, "Bentley Tittle", is a reference to horror writer Bentley Little. *Dominic Purcell (Drake) did all of his stunts in the sword fight sequence against Blade. *The sunglasses worn by Abigail Whistler (Jessica Biel) are Oakley Half-wires. The brand made many appearances in the trilogy, mostly in Blade II (2002). This has been attributed to Wesley Snipes' love of the brand. Oakley sunglasses also make regular appearances in the "Blade: The Series" (2006). *One of the young vampires who attack Abby in the beginning of the movie is wearing a The Lost Boys (1987) T-shirt. *The sets used as the vampire's high-rise lair are still in use in the sci-fi TV show "Stargate: Atlantis" (2004). *The Security Team members in the Vampire's lair are all wearing black Vforce Armor paintball masks with smoke lenses, (to obscure the eyes from the camera,) and without the sun visor section. *The call received by the vampire held upside down in the car park was from 'Dr E Vance', a clear tribute to Dr Eli Vance from the Half Life series of computer games. *Wesley Snipes and 'Kris Kristofferson', who at the time had become good friends after working on the two previous Blade-installments, were reportedly unhappy with this movie and with David S. Goyer's script decisions. They felt that too many new characters were added to the universe, and that Blade did not need any sidekicks besides Whistler. *There was much on set drama between Wesley Snipes and director David S. Goyer in regards to certain decisions made with the film. This is evident making of featurettes as Wesley Snipes has little to no parti *A deleted alternate ending had Abigail and Hannibal fighting a werewolf/vampire hybrid in a casino, possibly setting up for a Nightstalkers spin-off feature film. *When Blade and Whistler return to find Sommerfield dead, the phrase "Immortality will come to such as are fit for it" is painted in blood on the shower curtain. This is a quote by Ralph Waldo Emerson. The full quote reads: "Immortality will come to such as are fit for it; and he who would be a great soul in the future must be a great soul now." Category:Blade (1998) Category:Trivia